A Bet by chance
by Eternal Abyss 59
Summary: " I bet I could make you fall in love with me and if I win you delete that picture . If you win you get to keep that picture and , I'm feeling a little generous , I'll even be your slave for a week! Though I doubt you'll win so... How 'bout it Prez?" Roxas smirked . I should have never accepted that bet in the first place... I was in love with him from the very beginning...


A new story and if you like it I'll continue :) Actually this story was inspired by a one shot manga I was reading which was to short but I liked the original concept so...

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything of the franchise it's all Nomura

Grammatical mistakes yadda yadda blah shmrr blah...

" Saying aloud "

'_ thinking '_

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE : THE BET_**

" I don't care if you have to stay here till you're a rotting corpse! This is a needed edition to keep this school safe from those stupid delinquents ! I won't stop improving this school until those complaints end so stop whining and just get to it !"

The whole room went quiet...not even the wind rustling the leaves outside was heard. Then in a split second everyone got to work as instructed. President blinked her eyes in shock _' Wow I kind of expected them to whine a little more ' _she thought wiping the shocked look from her face which was replaced with a proud one.

'_ Taught them well I suppose... '_

" Naminé could you stop daydreaming and get over here ! I need to tell you something," I heard someone yell from the door. I looked up to see it was Kairi , sticking her head in inspecting the busy students . I sighed and made my way over to her , closing the door after me once I stepped out of the busy room.

" Make it quick Kairi , I'm busy with the council and all..."

" Well Nami I sorta can't be the head of the yearbook committee 'cause I got this new job recently at the café... And I'm going to be busy with no time..." Kairi looked down at my camera in her hands then up at me with an apologetic look on her face. I sighed tiredly and gently took the camera from her smiling tightly .

" It's alright Kai, I know you need the money and all.."

" Oh thank you! I'm sorry about that , I know you're busy and all with the ' delinquents ' ," Kairi said still feeling a bit guilty . I smiled at tiredly and just patted her shoulder before bidding her good luck then headed back into the busy room.

_' I guess I have to stay after school...again.'_

**_~ oxo X oxo ~_**

I gathered my materials into my bag and walked out of the empty room . I looked at my watch to see it blinked 5:20 . I sighed and rubbed my neck which ached from straining it through out the day.

" I guess I'll just get to work on those yearbook pictures tomorrow..." I thought aloud walking down the dark corridors . Around winter time it always got dark at 5:00 and the school never turned on the lights after 4:00 , some claim about saving electricity and money. The camera padded lightly against my chest with every step I took and that was the only sound that was heard through out the corridor .

I turned a corner and to my surprise the Student council room was illuminating light.

_' I wonder if someone stayed after school to get some work done?'_ I thought , quietly stepping in front on the ajar door and peeking inside.

" Yeah and she was all like ' I don't care if you rot here ! You better get all these fucking papers done !' It was so irritating!" I heard a boys voice mock from the room .

_' Were they mocking me? They're doing an awful job at my voice , didn't even sound like me...'_

" Sor if I was there I'da just walked out of that room! I wouldn't want to hear her bitchin' !" Another voice called from the room emitting laughter from several other males.

_' I'm genuinely offended...'_ I thought wanting to correct his claim of what I ' supposedly ' bitched.

" C'mon guys, what if Prez heard you stay that stuff about her? You've gotta admit this school is a little boring with her as president," A voice called out.

_' Was that suppose to be a compliment- Wait...What!'_

I looked and spotted the owner of that voice. Roxas Strife . I looked more closely at what they were doing and it didn't look legal. Axel , Roxas , Demyx , Ventus , Riku , Sora , and Vanitas all surrounded a table with stacks of money on it and each boy were holding cards in their hands. Accept Axel he had a smoke in his mouth and was reading... Porn? Though that didn't matter all that did was that Roxas Strife complimented me... I think? I squeezed my hands in excitement and shifted a little , having the camera tap against my chest. I stopped mid-step and got a brilliant idea.

_' What if I take a picture of him and keep it? He wouldn't even know.'_

I giggled in nervousness and set the camera to capture the whole scene . I pressed the cameras button and to my horror it flashed and I knew if it flashed it would-

**_ClICK_**

All laughter and conversation ceased , even Axel put down his porn and I cringed at the silence. Everyone's head snapped towards the ajar door that lead to the dark corridor .

" Was that a fucking camera click," Vanitas stated . I knew it wasn't a question , none of them mistook what they heard .

_' Crap crap crap crap ! Should I run ,' _I panicked as I heard footsteps heading toward the door. I made a move to escape but got interrupted by the opening of the council room . There was no mistaking it , it was me that took the picture . It was me they saw trying to sneak away but failed terribly with the illuminating light shinning on me and all.

" Ah Prez , What brings you here ?" Roxas smiled covering the door with his arms. I looked passed him to see the boys standing there peering over his arms to see who took the picture.

_' Um... If you couldn't read the sign it says Student council room... I'm kinda the president...'_

" Um- Nothing!" I stuttered turning to run the hell away from the messed up scene but quickly got stopped by Roxas yanking the camera around my neck so he could see the photo I took. His eyes widened at the picture that was sure to get them suspended if anyone with authority peeked at it . I quickly yanked the camera back into my grasp and held it protectively .

" Prez I recently heard that you're the head of the yearbook committee ," Roxas smirked looking down at me.

" Uh... Who told you?" I questioned wrapping the camera more securely into my arms.

" Sora of course ! Who else?" I glared at Sora through Roxas arms and sora averted his gaze. I looked away from Sora and directed my glare on Roxas who's smirk deepened.

" What's it to you anyways?" I snapped just wanting to get out of there already . He rolled his eyes but that smirk was still on his face, made me want to slap it right off.

" Nothin much but just wanted to see if I was right," Roxas said shrugging his shoulders.

" Well if that's all then I'll take the first leave-" I rushed turning my back to get the hell out of there but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder and I suddenly got pulled back into strong arms.

" Say Prez, Why don't you delete that picture and you can leave here with your pride intact?" Roxas whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around my shoulders and I was buried in his chest , back first. I blushed and pushed him away , once again handling the camera in a secure grasp.

" No way!" I spat in anger and lifted my head to glare at him. He stared at me and his expression hardened . He stared at me with that glare for a second until he suddenly smirked which honestly... Made me feel exited...

" How bout we make a bet ?" Roxas announced crossing his arms over his chest. I rose a sharp eyebrow and leaned a little in.

" And what is this bet exactly going to be about?" I sassed and stared at him expectantly.

" I bet I could make you fall in love with me and if I win you delete that picture . If you win you get to keep that picture and , I'm feeling a little generous , I'll even be your slave for a week! Though I doubt you'll win so... How 'bout it Prez?" Roxas smirked leaning up against the headboard of the door. My glared intensified and my grip hardened .

" Are you stupid or just... Stupid! You can't put a bet on love !" I shouted and walked away with anger.

" Prez are you... Giving up? I guess this means I automatically win boys," Roxas announced in a mocking tone.

_' Don't turn around Naminé , you know better. Don't do it...don't -'_

" What are you boasting about ? You still haven't won yet , in fact I'm pretty confident that you'd lose," I said raising my eyebrow in confidence. Roxas stopped talking and looked in my direction . He smirked and outstretched his right arm.

" It's a bet then," he sneered . I sauntered my way back over to him with an air of confidence and shook his outstretched hand.

" It's a bet," I sneered back and yanked my hand back abruptly , taking my turn to leave. Walking as fast I could to finally **Get. The. Hell . Outta. There.**

" It's a date then ! Be at the kingdom Café at four! " Roxas called out as I was about to turn a corner. I stopped, looking at him for a minute and realizing...

" It's a date," I answered back and he smiled before returning to the student council room.

_' I'm** so **fucked...'_

* * *

So that's the beginning I hope you liked :) sorry if it felt rushed :( and if you want more please Favorite , follow , and review so I can hopefully continue ! Maybe this story will have like eight chapter or less? I don't know but please do all those things because you guys encourage me to write! Thanks for reading :D Grammatical errors...


End file.
